


Little Talks.

by autmnbarz



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Asexual Character, Asexual Crowley (Good Omens), Asexual Relationship, Asexuality, Fluffy Ending, M/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 06:12:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19784881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/autmnbarz/pseuds/autmnbarz
Summary: Crowley passou mais de seis mil anos engolindo palavras e pisando em ovos, mas dessa vez ele não vai fugir do que sente e vai contar logo para Aziraphale o que vem tentando esconder (e falhando miseravelnente) por esses últimos milênios.





	Little Talks.

Crowley sempre esteve perto de Aziraphale. Passou mais de seis mil anos ao seu lado, porém nunca teve coragem de assumir para o anjo que realmente o amava. Ele é apaixonado por Azi desde que o conheceu e ainda assim nunca fora sincero com seus sentimentos. Na verdade, nem ele entendia-os direito - e ignorava todos os sinais. Quando seu peito esquentava ao vê-lo rir, o suor nas palmas das mãos quando se tocavam acidentalmente, o rubor nas bochechas ao imaginar-se fazendo cafuné nos fios dourados. Ele sabe exatamente do que se trata, mas se recusa a aceitá-los. O por que? bem, ele é idiota e inseguro demais.

Meu Deus - ou Satã, se preferir - ele era _muito_ inseguro. Odiava admitir que não se via à altura de Aziraphale, que apesar de ser idiota era incrível por si só. Então fazia o máximo que podia para esconder o que sentia pelo anjinho, e incrivelmente ninguém havia descoberto a verdade (em sua visão, porque todos já tinham percebido o que estava acontecendo com os dois). 

Seres etéreos não sentem atração sexual, e isso não foi diferente para Crowley. Apesar de demônios também serem conhecidos por corromper humanos no sentido sexual, não conseguiam sentir a excitação por seus semelhantes. Conforme foi se aproximando do anjo e consequentemente da humanidade, encarou mais um desafio para entender a si mesmo, já que a maioria dos humanos sentia essa atração e eles serviam de espelho para o demônio. Com o tempo, encontros e desencontros, essa problemática foi sumindo e deixou de ser algo tão grande - afinal, anjos e demônios não precisavam se reproduzir. Tampouco precisavam da atração romântica, mas, diferente da primeira, Crowley queria isso. Ele sentia essa atração, e tornou-se algo que dava-lhe prazer.

Quando percebeu isso, por mais impossível que pareça, ficou aliviado. Sempre foi apaixonado por Aziraphale, mas só aceitou isso depois do episódio de Roma; daí em diante, fez inúmeras coisas pelo anjo - desde salvá-lo da guilhotina até fazer questão de salvar seus livros quando foram atingidos pela bomba atômica na igreja. Não tinha mais o trabalho de esconder, até porque nunca funcionou de verdade. Só precisava de um empurrãozinho para explicar para Azi o quanto desejava amá-lo, mesmo com todas as adversidades e o medo da rejeição. Ele não aguentava mais. 

O empurrão enfim veio, e foi dele mesmo. Ligou e disse, atrapalhado e embolando as palavras, para se encontrarem no parque a tarde. Aziraphale não conseguiu dizer algo a Crowley pois ele desligou o telefone imediatamente após deixar o recado, deixando o anjo confuso. Após devolver o telefone ao suporte, Azi deu uma risadinha, pensando no quanto achou fofo o desespero do pobre demônio. Um possível motivo passou por sua mente, e um sorriso involuntário surgiu em seus lábios, logo desfeito quando notado, dando lugar à uma expressão preocupada no rosto angelical. 

Aziraphale duvidou por muito tempo dos sentimentos de Crowley, mesmo conseguindo senti-los, literalmente. “Como um demônio poderia amar um anjo?” questionava, andando de um lado pro outro de sua livraria, inquieto. “Como aquele idiota arrumou um jeito de se apaixonar por mim?!”. Sinceramente, dava-lhe dor de cabeça. Mas, no fundo, sabia que era real - e que era recíproco. E isso era amedrontador! o que o céu e o inferno fariam se descobrissem? provavelmente os destruiriam, e era tudo que ele menos queria. Queria proteger-se, e à ele também: por que o amava com todas as forças e não suportaria existir sem aquele maldito. Parecia um conflito sem solução aparente, até que trocaram os corpos no armagedom e finalmente os deixaram em paz. O caminho estava livre e eles poderiam resolver isso de uma vez por todas... mas por quê Aziraphale ainda estava inseguro?

De qualquer forma, foi até o local marcado e encontrou Crowley sentado em um banco, tremendo a perna ansiosa, que levantou (sem necessidade) quando viu o anjo. Azi sorriu ao ver o outro, que sempre insistiu na pose de Cara Malvado, se atrapalhar todo só com sua presença. Se sentaram, um em cada lado do banco, e um silêncio desconfortável surgiu entre os dois, algo que era muito raro de acontecer. 

Após um minuto, Crowley respirou fundo e virou-se para o anjo, que o encarava, e engoliu em seco. Pigarreou, e disse:

– Eu não sei como começar, na verdade. Ensaiei por horas olhando no espelho e cada vez que abria a boca eu me sentia mais patético - deu uma risada nervosa, olhando para suas mãos, afobadas e em seu colo. Aziraphale ouvia atentamente.

Crowley se endireitou, contemplou aqueles olhos azuis turquesa e se permitiu perder qualquer resquício de autocontrole que antes possuía.

– Anjo, desde o momento em que te encontrei no jardim, eu soube que eu estava me envolvendo em algo perigoso, e eu não estava errado. Quando você disse pra mim, um demônio que acabara de conhecer, que simplesmente entregou a sua espada para os humanos como se fosse nada, tive certeza que não tinha mais volta. Eu queria te conhecer mais, e não foi só por causa dos acordos. Posso estar sendo piegas, mas eu não conseguia parar de pensar em ti por um segundo. Porra, eu vi as peças tristes de Shakespeare só porque você gosta, e elas são chatas pra caralho.- Eles riram, lembrando do quão insuportável Crowley ficava quando via Hamlet. – Mas valia a pena, porque você ficava animado quando acertava uma fala, e isso é o bastante pra mim. Eu não consigo mais me ver sem você, porra. Não sei como caralhos isso é possível e eu vou estar mentindo que tentei parar de te amar, porque isso me faz feliz. É impossível não se apaixonar por ti, e não é só porque você é um anjo. Eu não sou exceção e não sinto culpa por não querer o contrário. E, pelo amor de Deus, eu sou apaixonado pra caralho por você, e eu não sei se você sente o mesmo, me acha patético ou sequer entende o que eu tô dizendo. Amar você é inefável, Aziraphale, e eu repetiria nossa história um milhão de vezes e todas elas acabariam aqui, em um parque qualquer de Londres pós-pseudo-apocalipse, comigo tentando não parecer ridículo enquanto você me olha com essa carinha angelical que eu não consigo resistir. E eu vou dizer, pela primeira vez na história, porque eu não aguento mais guardar isso pra mim, com todas as letras: Eu te amo.

Aziraphale estava, no mínimo, chocado. E também vermelho, muito vermelho, por conta da vergonha e pela vontade de chorar. Ele nunca pensou que Crowley teria coragem para ficar tão exposto na sua frente. Eles se aproximaram durante esse momento, e Azi conseguia ver mais detalhadamente a expressão de Crowley: um misto de expectativas com medo e arrependimento, e Aziraphale só queria abraçá-lo nesse momento. Porém, se conteve a dar um sorriso gentil e levar a mão à bochecha de Crowley, acariciando-o. Ele, surpreso, segurou a mão do anjo, pressionando-a suavemente contra a própria bochecha, com o desejo de permanecer ali por um bom tempo.   
Então, com o tipo de atitude ousada de uma criança ao experimentar algo desconhecido, Aziraphale beijou a testa de Crowley delicadamente, enquanto o outro morria de amores ali mesmo. “Não é possível, o que está acontecendo?”, se perguntava; enquanto isso, o Anjo questionava: “É assim que se beija alguém? vi uma vez em um filme, mas não sei direito se é assim mesmo”. Eles eram, de fato, dois idiotas.

Azi olhou para os olhos de cobra, que dessa vez estavam sem um óculos para cobrir-lhes, e sorriu genuinamente, ainda acariciando a bochecha.  
  
– Sabe, querido, você é o meu milagre, e eu entendo o que você sente. Bem, eu sinto isso nos meus ossos. Eu sempre soube, mas esperei o momento em que você se sentiria seguro para me dizer, e o momento em que eu me sentiria seguro para ouvir, afinal, você foi rápido demais pra mim. Eu precisei de um tempo, e acho que eu ainda preciso pra digerir a confirmação. Mas, sinceramente, eu não quero perder tempo pensando nos contras e nas más possibilidades, já foram seis mil anos! Não quero mais ter paranóias sobre Gabriel ou Belzebu nos descobrindo, eu quero viver o que tenho que viver com você de uma vez por todas.   
– Então, isso é um sim…?  
– Mas você nem me perguntou nada!  
– Ah, sei lá, me parece um sim pra qualquer coisa que eu possa ter perguntado. O que você acha que eu deveria ter perguntado pra receber um sim? - Crowley brincou, com um sorriso ladino nos lábios.  
– Algo do tipo “Anjo, você me ama?” ou “Anjo, você sente o mesmo?” porque, bem, é a verdade. 

A resposta fez Crowley se encolher em pura vergonha e Aziraphale riu de seu par - namorado, marido, tanto faz. Conversaram a tarde toda no mesmo banco, adicionando palavras carinhosas às conversas banais do dia a dia que sempre tiveram. Depois, compraram sorvete, alimentaram os patos e observaram as crianças brincando no parquinho. No final do dia, ficaram envergonhados tentando decidir em qual casa eles iriam dormir, e acabaram escolhendo a de Azi. Sairam do parque de mãos dadas, já de noite, e agradeceram a Deus - e a Satã - por terem acordado naquele dia. 

**Author's Note:**

> oi! essa é a minha primeira one-shot em muuuuito tempo (uns 2, 3 anos) e eu fiquei nervosa quando terminei de escrever, afinal estou enferrujada. Mas, bem, espero que a leitura tenha sido divertida para você, porque foi muito prazeroso escrever. Obrigada por dar uma olhada no meu trabalho <3


End file.
